The present invention relates to an accessory for use with a bobbling novelty toy, and more particularly, to accessory which aids in exciting the movable portion of the bobbling novelty toy.
Bobbling novelty toy dolls have portions of the toy which are mounted to the remainder of the toy by a spring or other hinge device to allow the portion to wobble relative to the remainder of the toy. These toys are also known as “bobblehead” toys. Most often, the head of the bobbling novelty toy dolls is the portion which is permitted to wobble relative to the body of the toy. However, other portions of the toy may wobble, such as the hips or legs. Furthermore, other bobbling novelty toys may be in the form of inanimate objects, flowers, and such.
The wobbling head variety of the bobbling novelty toy doll generally has the torso and legs of the doll rigidly mounted to a base, which, in turn, rests on a support surface, such as a shelf or a table. A neck portion extends up from the torso, with a spring connecting the head to the neck. Due to the spring mounting, the head is permitted to move relative to the torso upon being excited by an outside source, most normally a tap by the user or the movement of a car, if mounted within a car.
Some bobbling novelty toy dolls have internal motors or other means to excite the head or other wobbling portion, such that an external tap is not required. However, many modern and antique bobbling novelty toy dolls do not have an internal excitation means. Thus, with these manual dolls, the user must periodically tap the doll to excite the head. A user may wish the head of a rare or special bobbling novelty toy doll to bobble without continuously interacting with the doll.
Because many of these bobbling novelty toy dolls are collector's editions, rare, or were obtained on a special occasion, the owner generally desires to avoid altering the appearance or operation of the doll itself.
Thus, what is needed is a means to periodically excite the bobbling portion of a bobbling novelty toy doll. The means should not damage, change the original operation, or alter the appearance of the bobbling novelty toy doll.